Simply Love
by Thaly Black
Summary: Siete años odiando a alguien para darte cuenta de que estás enamorada. Porque las cosas, a veces, son salvajes e intensas. No intentes entenderlo, es simplemente amor. OneShoot Lily x James


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes que son nombrados en este fic (salvo Michelle Denisson) me pertenecen. Son todos de Rowling, la maestra. Yo se los tomé prestados sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro, sólo para pasar un buen rato, divertirme y divertiros. Alto ahí... Si, soy rubia, pero no estoy forrada... que no, que no soy Jo._

_Este fic, que me costó tinta, sudor y sangre, lo empecé hace cinco meses, cuando todavía estaba en primero de Bachiller, y me amargaba de lo lindo en las clases de filosofía. Luego pasó a convertirse en un archivo ahí olvidado en el fondo de mi mp3, y ahora, con motivo de los 100 reviews de Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh, lo he desempolvado, lo he acabado, cabién cosas, y le pasé una pulidita, para intentar hacer algo digno de regalaros. La verdad, a mi, el final, no termina de convencerme. Sabéis, (o deberíais saber) que a veces me da por hacer escenas no aptas para diabéticos, pese a que las odie. Pues bien, espero que no haya salido demasiado insulínica._

_Por si no ha quedado claro en el párrafo anterior. Este fic está dedicado a mis lectores en general, a los reviewers del Cristal en particular, y a ti, que me estás leyendo, en concreto. Espero que lo disfrutéis, todos vosotros en general, y que sigáis conmigo mucho tiempo más, leyendo todas mis locuras, y animándome cuando caigo._

_Sin más tardanzas, APB Productions, os presenta a mi nuevoa craitura, que me llevo caso 6 meses de parto!!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**.:Simply Love:.**

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento nocturno.

Una blanca sonrisa adorna un hueco entre las estrellas, mientras en lo alto del torreón más grande del castillo, una muchacha se abrazaba las rodillas con fuerza, intentando ignorar el frío lacerante que le azotaba las piernas; mientras las lágrimas le hacían ver mil y una estrellas, reflejadas en sus ojos.

Más de un millón de veces le había dicho que la quería, más de un millón de veces que le había jurado que era la más hermosa. Y justo cuando ella había optado por aceptarlo, la más honda puñalada partió su alma.

OoOoO

La clase de Transformaciones llegó a su fin cuando la campana sonó, rompiendo la típica modorra que se alojaba en la mente de los alumnos.

La muchacha pelirroja se levantó, recogiendo todos sus apuntes en un ordenado caos que sólo ella alcanzaba a entender.

Fue entonces, cuando su mejor (y único) amigo la interceptó.

-Lily… tenemos ronda luego-susurró Remus Lupin con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah…-fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

Su mirada vagaba por la espalda de un chico moreno de pelo alborotado. Se cuestionaba demasiadas cosas… demasiadas… Tal vez siete años de constantes peleas habían logrado formar un vínculo tan fuerte como el que ella creía sentir hacia él. Odio. Pero hay otro sentimiento, su cara antagónica, al que se llega de un paso…

¿Cuál de los dos era?

-Vale, Lily, aun encima de que te acompaño a comer pasas de mi… que sepas que me parece genial que te guste el culo de James, pero escúchame cuando te hablo.

-Remus-la pelirroja le mandó una mirada de hielo.-No estaba mirando el culo de James.

-Por supuesto que no-repuso él con naturalidad-Pero ahora ya es James, ¿no?

-Lupin, te voy a mandar a ese sitio-replicó la pelirroja, mirándolo furiosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? ¿Por decir que te lo comes con los ojos? ¿Por qué te gusta y sabes que tengo la razón aunque quieras negarlo? ¿Por eso me vas a mandar a la mierda?

-Si, Remus, si… porque a mi no me gusta James.

-¿Ves? Vuelve a ser James…-Remus le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa a su amiga- Lily… mírame a los ojos, y dime que no te gusta James…

Ella accedió, con una sonrisa, como quien cumple un capricho a un niño pequeño.

-A mi… no me… ¡no puedo, Remus!-dijo consternada.

El chico pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily.

-¿Me lo cuentas mientras comemos?-preguntó con una sonrisa, sentándose delante de ella.

-Es que… Remus… estoy… ¿confusa?-empezó ella dubitativa, revolviendo su plato de estofado, sin apetito.

-¿Por qué confusa?-preguntó él tras tragarse un buen bocado de empanada de pollo. La luna llena estaba próxima, y eso aumentaba su apetito.

-Porque… Remus… porque sí-concluyó tirando el tenedor sobre la mesa, exasperada, intentando levantarse, dispuesta a irse.

El joven licántropo la miró con un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos dorados, y la chica, que sabía que él no toleraría ningún comportamiento infantil de su parte, sumisa, se sentó.

-Lily, sabes que me lo puedes contar, y que no diré a James nada de lo que me cuentes.

Ella asintió, soltando un suspiro.

-Vale, pues ahora, dime: ¿Por qué estás confusa?-preguntó el chico con dulzura.

La chica miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, y luego, se acercó a la mesa, para hablar a media voz, con tono confidencial.

-Se… se supone que debería odiarlo…

-¿Por qué se supone eso?-preguntó Lupin con una suave sonrisa.

-Porque… porque… ay, Remus, tú ya sabes cómo de bien nos hemos llevado hasta ahora-dijo irónica.

-Bueno, vale… sigue-la animó el chico, intentando que ella no se fuese por las ramas.

-Pues eso… lo debería odiar… pero no sé si lo odio o…

-¿Lo quieres?-animó Remus.

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó ella exasperada- Es que no lo soporto… y sin embargo nunca me ha hecho nada tan gordo como para odiarlo… pero cuando me sonríe así… con esa carita de niño bueno…

-Después de sacarte de quicio…

-Bueno, si. El caso es que estoy tentada de comérmelo a besos-dijo luego con tono dulce.

Remus soltó una risita.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… habla con él.

-¡Si! Sería una conversación deliciosa: "Oye, Potter" generalmente haces que tenga úlceras sangrantes de lo mucho que me sacas de quicio, pero, ya ves, cuando sonríes, me pones las hormonas locas. ¿Quedamos?"

Remus esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Si no hablas con él… lo haré yo

Ella abrió la boca indignada.

-Prometiste no decirle nada-masculló con furia- Eres… eres… un jodido licántropo-añadió enfadada.

La sonrisa del chico se tornó irónica.

-¿De verdad?-el semblante del chico se dulcificó-Lily… sabes que no diré nada, pero espero que tú si lo hagas-dijo tomándole una mano- James no es malo… en absoluto… es solo que a veces parece olvidar lo que siente… pero recuerda lo mucho que hizo por mi.

-¿Lo que siente?-animó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

-Si, Lily, lleva siete años sin dejarme dormir, preguntándome por ti; por lo que haces cada día, por los chicos que se te acercan, lo que te gusta… y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasa en el hormonado corazón de James.

Lily miró al estofado consternada.

Eran reales, sinceros; de verdad. Todos y cada uno de los _"Te quiero" _que el le había susurrado, gritado y escrito… y ella había sido una estúpida, creyendo que eran bromas; y los había rechazado… todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ve a hablar con él -le aconsejó Remus con dulzura-Te hará bien.

OoOoO

Ella suspiró, entre aliviada y asustada, cuando, con su amigo, se encaminó hacia el aula de Encantamientos, lo que les tocaba aquella tarde. Pensaba, detenida y minuciosamente, lo que le diría a James cuando pudiese hablar con él; pero algo en su interior le decía que no se preocupase tanto de qué, como de la forma en la qué se lo diría.

Y sin embargo, como suele pasar en ocasiones así, los acontecimientos se precipitaron.

Nada más llegar con Remus a la puerta de la clase, los tres amigos de éste, Potter, Black y Pettigrew, se les unieron, para, en teoría, hablar con su amigo.

-¡Lunático! ¿Por qué no bajaste a las cocinas?-preguntó Black palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

-Porque no. Lily me necesitaba y no iba a dejarla sola.

-Pues habértela traído-dijo Peter con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus desarrollados incisivos superiores.-Al menos así, James habría hecho algo más que comer, mientras babeaba, porque se nos está poniendo fondón y así no atrapará la Snitch ni de coña.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, que más parecía el ladrido de un perro, y Remus negó con la cabeza, contrariado. James, simplemente le dio una colleja.

-A veces, Colagusano, hay que saber mantener el pico cerrado-dijo en tono de falsa reprimenda maternal. Luego se volvió hacia Lily-No le hagas caso, la ingesta masiva de macarrones le hace decir burradas como esa-dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, intentando no ahogarse en la profundidad de sus ojos castaños, que la miraban con ternura.

-Esto… chicos-empezó James-¿Chicos?

Estaban los dos solos en medio del pasillo.

-Vaya por Merlín… pandilla de capullos defenestrados-soltó James con una sonrisa-Parece que nos han dejado solos-susurró.

-Si, eso parece-musitó Lily con un hilillo de voz.

El chico, sin borrar su sonrisa, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, Lily, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó con un extraño tono de voz; más grave, más maduro…

-Irme a clase-susurró ella, con una sonrisa. No había podido evitar tensarse al sentir a James tan cerca.

-Pues a clase nos vamos-resolvió él avanzando hacia el aula.

Antes de entrar, ella se soltó, delicadamente, del brazo del chico, antes de volverse hacia él con una dulce sonrisa. Era ahora o nunca.

-James… ¿podríamos quedar después de clase?-preguntó ella jugueteando nerviosa con uno de sus mechones de pelo. Rojos.

-Evans…

-Lily.-corrigió ella con firmeza y dulzura.

-Lily… ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me invites a quedar?-preguntó intentando aparentar consternación, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Nada, tontito. Sólo quiero hablar-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo hablar?-en aquella ocasión, James no pudo escudarse de su decepción tras una sonrisa.

Lily se acercó a él y dio un beso suave en su mejilla.

-En principio.

Entró en clase, y tomó asiento al lado de Remus, que le lanzaba mudas preguntas desde sus ojos color miel. Preguntas a las que ella respondía con sonrisas y sonrojos, cada vez que James levantaba la vista de sus apuntes, o al menos, de donde deberían haber estado, porque él no tomaba apuntes, y la miraba, con una expresión dividida entre la ternura y la incredulidad.

Lily sabía que James no acababa de creerse que tuviesen una cita. Ellos dos. La pelirroja sabía que él no se lo creía, porque ella todavía no estaba demasiado segura de cómo había pasado. Pero, de una misteriosa forma, sabía que había estado esperando aquella cita, desde que, en primer año, había conocido a James Potter; y, aun que no fuese el momento, se cuestionó a sí misma, con acritud, por qué había rechazado las doscientas setenta y ocho que él le había propuesto desde entonces (una por semana, desde Primer Año, sumada a una por cada Navidad y otra por cada San Valentín que habían transcurrido desde entonces).

La pelirroja observó frustrada la lentitud con la que caían los granos del reloj de arena, que sólo se vaciaría al final de la clase. Tras siete años de negativas, ahora quería hablar con él. Si, y el tiempo parecía correr en su contra. Cuando temes que algo pase, el acontecimiento llama a tu puerta con intensidad, y cuando quieres algo, tarda en llegar…

Pero el tiempo, no se detiene, nunca. Avanza inexorable, imparable, hacia un incierto final, que acabará llevándonos a todos por delante.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, Lily no pudo evitar mirar, de forma inconsciente, hacia donde James vagueaba, con Sirius, esperando a que las admiradoras (miles) del joven de ojos grises saliesen del aula, para evitar acosos y aglomeraciones de adolescentes con una carga hormonal superior a la permitida.

Cuando finalmente, las chicas se hubieron dispersado, los dos morenos llegaron a dónde Remus, Lily y Peter los estaban esperando, y la pelirroja no tardó en mostrarse cohibida, ya que se sentía como una intrusa en medio de un grupo más unido que las rocas que sostenían al castillo. Pero la sensación duró poco, porque, con Remus tenía confianza suficiente como para sentirse cómoda, y James la miraba casi con adoración. Black, que era al que más miedo al rechazo le tenía, por ser el que más pasaba de las chicas, le dedicó una sonrisa afable que Lily no había visto nunca, pero que le hizo entender que ella era un mundo a parte para Sirius en el tema de las chicas. De hecho, Lily sabía que era la única que estaba completamente a salvo de las garras del moreno, que, donde ponía el ojo, ponía el resto. Y Peter estaba extrañamente cohibido, por lo que Lily supuso que no era la única persona tímida que había allí.

Remus, Black y Pettigrew se adelantaron levemente caminando, y James se acercó a Lily, deslizando con descarado disimulo, el brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-Bueno... Lily-dijo el chico, como saboreando su nombre.-¿De qué me querías hablar?-preguntó con algo parecidísimo a la dulzura.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y luego desvió la mirada.

-Ahora tienes entrenamiento-dijo con suavidad, preguntándose por qué demonios sabía que tenía entrenamiento, si a ella no le gustaba el Quidditch-Si te parece, hablamos luego, a las ocho en el pasillo del Sexto Piso, en el de la galería-añadió con un hilo de voz, muerta de vergüenza.

Justo en aquel momento llegaron junto a los demás.

-Lunático, Colagusano, cuídadme a Lily mientras voy a entrenar-dijo soltándola por fin.

Black esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a Lily con una ceja medio levantada.

-Cornamenta, tío, que creo que sería mejor que cuidase ella de ellos-dijo por lo bajo.

La pelirroja se echó a reír, antes de, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y ella la primera, ponerse de puntillas y darle a James un beso en la mejilla, aun que más cerca de los labios que otra cosa, y alejarse por el pasillo, haciendo que Remus y Peter se tuviesen que apresurar para seguirla.

Lily no acababa de entender qué le pasaba, o a ella o a sus hormonas, pero lo de andar repartiendo besos a diestro y siniestro no era muy normal en ella, y menos cuando se los daba al chico que le gustaba, y al que, teóricamente, odiaba.

Peter se fue, dejándola, nuevamente, sola con Remus. El chico la miraba de forma burlona, y ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras caminaban por el segundo piso hacia la biblioteca.

-Después el que es acusado de devorar personas soy yo en luna llena, señorita Evans, pero tu comportamiento con el joven Potter hace unos minutos en el pasillo... la próxima vez me avisas, y me llevo a Sirius y Peter, que uno va sobrado, y el otro es fácilmente traumatizable.-dijo burlón.

-Remus, ¿te vas a la mierda un rato?-dijo Lily con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de juntar.

OoOoO

El tiempo vuela a veces, como vuelan los magos en escobas. El tiempo a veces va lento, como si le hubiesen hechado un hechizo de _aresto momentum_; pero mientras James se apoyaba en la columna del Sexto Piso, en la entrada norte de la galería, sólo deseó que pasase todo lo rapido posible, porque necesitaba hablar con Lily. Tenía buenas vibraciones, las mejores vibraciones respecto a la conversación con Lily. Para lo que no estaba preparado, era para Michelle.

Michelle Denisson, una chica de Sexto Año, con la que había tonteado en un par de ocasiones, cuando él estaba en Sexto y ella en Quinto; y que aprovechaba para echársele al cuello cada vez que tenía ocasión. Como en aquel momento.

James no podía evitarlo. No sabía cómo hacer para librarse del agarre de hierro de la rubia sobre su cuello, ni cómo evitar corresponderle al beso que le estaba dando... Sólo sabía que quería a Lily, con toda su alma, desde la primera vez que la había visto, y Michelle era, para él, lo que una niña de primero para Sirius. Nada.

OoOoO

Lily había dejado a Remus en la ronda de prefectos, ya que, el pobre lobito, pese a la inminente proximidad de la luna llena, prefería comerse el sólo una ronda antes que entorpecer los procesos preliminares para algo entre Lily y James, de modo que, literalmente, Lily había sido expulsada por Remus de la ronda; de modo que avanzaba a buen paso por el pasillo del Sexto Piso, antes de doblar el recodo para llegar al pasillo de la galería, donde se encontró a James besándose con Michelle Denisson.

La pelirroja sintió como el aire se escapaba con fuerza de sus pulmones, justo para ver como un par de ojos castaños y otros azules, se fiajabn en ella, antes de que las lágrimas atenazasen su mirada y todo se volviese borroso.

Nunca supo cómo lo hizo, ni lo qué pasó... lo último que recordaba, era estar subiendo infinidad de escaleras, deseando morirse con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. Cuando por fin, tras siete años, había aceptado que aquella espina clavada en la mitad de su alma tenía un significado especialmente doloroso, el destino tenía que clavarsela más profundamente, desgarrando su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar, para que el dolor fuese mayor, y totalmente inevitable.

Lily se dejó caer, sin preocuparse por contener las lágrimas. Quería a James, con toda su alma. Lo había entendido con una claridad aplastante, al verlo a morreo partido con la Denisson, porque al ver aquello, algo había entrado a su alma, retorciéndosela en mil pedazos, y arañándola con una garra de acero. Dejándola herida. Herida sin nigún tipo de conmiseración.

Hacía frío, o tal vez fuese el viento que la azotaba, pero a ella le daba igual quedarse sin circulación en las piernas. Sabía que no debería estar allí, siendo débil, porque James, quien, supuestamente, la quería, estaba dándose el lote con otra, pero ella no podía. Había reconocido sus sentimientos, aun que fuese ante si misma, y había desnudado su alma, dejándola sin armazón de indiferencia, sin escudo protector. Y ahora dolía. Dolía más allá de lo imaginable.

OoOoO

Aun Lily no había salido del pasillo, cuando él se desembarazó de Michelle. Pero cuando quiso seguir a su pelirroja, se encontró con que había desaparecido, como si, en caso de ser posible, se hubiese desaparecido.

James corrió hacia la Sala Común, sin aliento, y se encontró a Remus y Sirius jugando al ajedrez mágico, con Peter mirando en medio, y ejerciendo de árbitro. Pero al verlo entrar, los ojos dorados de Remus se volvieron un poco más amarillos, más lobunos, más peligrosos.

-James...-se notaba que intentaba mantener la calma externa, para contener al lobo.-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó con la voz ronca y rasposa. Con el lobo.

El chico de gafas se dejó caer en un hueco de la silla de Sirius, con al rostro entre las manos, tirándose de la revuelta cabellera, mientras sus tres amigos lo miraban alucinados.

-Me vio besándome con Michelle-dijo con voz derrotada.

-¿Y puedes explicarme, Potter, qué cojones hacías besándote con Michelle?-dijo Sirius. Si, Sirius, el mejor amigo de James Potter, que lo miraba con una ceja levemente alzada. Él no se comprometía, simplemente porque no sabía. Pero James si sabía. Y si lo hacía _tenía_ que ser con Lily. No _podía_ echarlo todo a perder así...

-Joder, Canuto... ella vino, y me agarró ahí... y me besó a matar... y no pude librarme de ella... Lily me vio y... ¡oh Merlín! Me va a odiar-gimoteó desesperado.

-James, deja de hacer el imbécil un rato.-espetó Peter con dureza. Si, Peter, el que idolatraba a James, pero también sabía ver los errores de sus amigos..-Lily tiene que estar en alguna parte del castillo, bastante mal.-dijo con gravedad, al tiempo que sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador.- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._-dijo, mientras apuntaba al mapa con la punta de la varita.

Cuatro cabezas se inclinaron sobre la reliquia más preciada y mejor guardada de los cuatro adolescentes, después de su mutua amistad.

-Está en la Torre de Astronomía.-dijo James con un suspiro de alivio.

-Pues ya estás yendo a buscarla-masculló Peter tajante.

-Y más te vale que cuando entres por esa puerta sea tu novia, o de lo contrario, Potter, te sería mucho mejor no entrar-añadió Sirius.

-James, tú has jodido todo esto, así que, tú tienes que arreglarlo.-dijo Remus, todavía con la voz rasposa.-Sé que Lily no querrá escucharte, así que, un truco de licántropos para empezar-dijo con tono confidencial.-Primero atacar, luego, si eso, hablar-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.-Ah...-añadió.-Como le hagas más daño, Potter, estás muerto-dijo amenazante.

James, preguntándose a quien eran realmente leales sus amigos, si a él o a Lily, salió de la Sala Común.

OoOoO

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento nocturno.

Una blanca sonrisa adorna un hueco entre las estrellas, mientras en lo alto del torreón más grande del castillo, una muchacha se abrazaba las rodillas con fuerza, intentando ignorar el frío lacerante que le azotaba las piernas; mientras las lágrimas le hacían ver mil y una estrellas, reflejadas en sus ojos.

Más de un millón de veces le había dicho que la quería, más de un millón de veces que le había jurado que era la más hermosa. Y justo cuando ella había optado por aceptarlo, la más honda puñalada partió su alma.

De repente, Lily notó como una mano grande, cálida y suave le acariciaba la mejilla, e intentó enfocar la vista, enjuagarse las lágrimas, pero no pudo, porque de repente, unos labios estaban sobre los suyos, moviendose despacio, culminando un sueño con una táctica de licántropo. James la estaba besando, y ella lo sabía. Y no le importaba. Porque, pese a haberlo visto besándose con Michelle Denisson, ahora, la estaba besando a ella, como nunca, nadie, la había besado. Y Lily entendió, al tiempo que la lengua de James se deslizaba entre sus labios, demasiado tímida, demasiado dulce; que el chico la quería.

Se separaron levemente y él la miró como pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, secando lágrimas como perlas, con el pulgar.

-Lily, por favor... perdóname, por favor... por favor...-murmuró mientras depositaba suaves besos en las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.-Te quiero, Lily, te quiero a ti... sólo a ti... y no me importa que me odies por haber dejado que Michelle me besase, porque lo único que quiero que sepas, es que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo para siempre, y morir a tu lado.

La pelirroja parpadeó confusa, apartando de sus ojos verdes todos los restos de lágrimas.

-James... no debo molestarme por lo que vi. En aquel momento, pese a que te quisiese, no éramos nada-susurró mientras las lágrimas goteaban de sus labios.-Y si quiero tenerte a mi lado, debo darte lo que llevas tanto tiempo pidiendo, por que de lo contrario, lo buscarás en otra parte. Así que la mayoría de la culpa de todo esto, es mía, por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que te quiero-musitó.

James se la quedó mirando durante diez segundos exactos, a aquellos ojos verdes, intentando asimilar lo que ella le acababa de decir. Estaba preciosa, con los ojos brillantes, los labios enrojecidos por un beso tímido, y una media sonrisa, debida a la expresión del moreno. Diez segundos después, James la abrazó, riéndose sin parar, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y cayeron al suelo, tumbados, mientras él le daba miles de pequeños besos en los labios, susurrándole miles de "_te quiero_", al tiempo que rodaban por el frío suelo de la Torre de Astronomía.

De repente, se detuvieron, James encima de Lily, mirándola a los ojos. Se incorporó levemente, apoyándose en las manos, haciendo fuerza a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica. Con la chispa del deseo encendida entre sus miradas.

James sabía que era pronto, demasiado pronto, para hacer realidad sus fantasías sobre el cuerpo de Lily desnudo, pese a que ella estuviese bajo él, respirando entrecortada, y con las mejillas encendidas. Se limitó a sonreírle, mientras sus pechos a penas se rozaban con el torso de James.

-Lily... no sé... tal vez te parezca muy precipitado, pero...-James, por primera vez en su vida, dudó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa. Sabía que lo quería con toda su alma, y que si él le pedía sexo en aquel momento, ella aceptaría sin dudarlo, y sería suya para siempre. Sabía que si James se lo pedía en aquel momento, mientras la miraba con algo que rallaba entre la ternura y el miedo, perdería la virginidad en la Torre de Astronomía, en pleno marzo.

-Es que... Lily... Sirius me amenazó con no dejarme entrar en la Sala Común si no estaba saliendo contigo cuando entrase por la puerta... así que... no pretenderás dejar que tu precioso amorcito duerma en el pasillo... ¿no?-preguntó con su mejor carita de cervatillo recién atropellado.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo ella indignada.-Pero... mi amorcito debería decirle al perro de su mejor amigo, que, si él no le deja entrar en la Sala Común, el cervatillo dormirá conmigo-susurró ella acariciándole el rebelde cabello de la nuca.

-Lily... tú...

-¿Si?-musitó ella, al tiempo que él se arrodillaba a su lado y la tomaba de las manos, todavía tumbada.

-¿Eres mi novia?-preguntó dubitativo.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Si quieres llamarlo así-replicó sentándose.-Asume, James, que, a partir de ahora, soy la única que tiene derecho a besarte, tocarte y quererte-musitó.-¿No es suficiente?

-Claro que es suficiente, mi niña-susurró él, besándole una mejilla.-Pero no querrás que vaya a dormir contigo en serio... ¿no?

Lily se puso de rodillas delante de él, enredando los dedos en su pelo negro.

-Eso, James, lo dejo a tu elección, a la velocidad que quieras darle a lo nuestro-susurró, besándole la comisura de los labios.

-Lily, yo quiero ir despacio-susurró él, acariciándole el pelo.-Quiero respetarte, quiero disfrutar cada día contigo, y dejar que las cosas pasen porque si, no porque ahora nos hayamos puesto de subidón por todo lo de hoy-dijo con dulzura.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo. Lo quería, por fin, lo quería. Después de haberse dado cuenta, el poder abrazarlo, era una de las cosas más gratificantes que existían.

-Podemos esperar... James. Si estamos juntos, podremos esperar para siempre.

Lo mejor era no buscarle explicaciones lógicas a lo suyo. Era algo que va más allá de toda matemática, más allá de toda magia identificable. Lo suyo era la magia que mueve el mundo, la más grande y poderosa... Era...

Simplemente amor.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado el fic, y que me dejéis un comentario dándome vuestras impresiones xD_

_En serio, espero que hayáis sobrevivido, porque a mi, el fic, no termina de convencerme._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!! _

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
